Little Sister Maka
by koyuki321
Summary: Kid was on a mission in the desert and found a girl named Maka. He took her to death city only to be told that she had grown close enough to kishin Asura, to call him big brother. KidxMaka and a little AsuraxMaka. I change alot of things.
1. kishin hunting

**Hey guys~! I haven't been updating lately because of a little writes block, and laziness. Don't worry, I'll get to it! But I feel bad to make ya wait! This story won't get out of my head, so I thought it would be perfect! So I'll let you guys read this while ya wait, kay? Oh, and my first kidxmaka fanfic! Hope ya like, no love it! XD**

Kid woke up in the morning, yawning, and immdetly worked on his symmetry. He put on his regular black suit, with shinigami-mask tie. After he checked his symmetry, he walked down the stairs to find that the 2 gun sisters, his weapons, Liz and Patti had already gotten up and ready.

" Good morning, Liz, Patti." Kid said to them. " What are you doing up so early?"

" What are you talking about Kid!" Liz yelled, " We're three hours late for school!"

" Ehehehehe~!" Patti giggled as she started to fold paper to an origami giraffe.

Kid looked at the clock sitting on the wall. He was, indeed, late. Even though he had gotten up at 4, far earlier than he needed to, he was still late for school. Symmetry took up to much time. Kid summoned his skate board, signaling that Liz and Patti had to transform.

The two sisters transformed into guns, which Kid caught upside down. He hopped onto his skate board, which flew him off to his father's school. He walked to the board that had all the mission for the students posted. Unlike the other students who go to DWMA, Kid doesn't have to attend classes if he's on a mission. Kid looked at the board with a disappointed face.

" There aren't any good missions here…" Kid said with a sigh.

" Kid, we could finish any one of these missions, so stop being so picky, and choose one!" Liz complained.

Kid ignored Liz and walked towards his fathers office.

' He must have at least _one_ mission worth my time.' Kid thought.

Kid entered his fathers office with his twin pistols following him. His father bounced up to Kid, happy and carefree as always.

" Hiya,Hiya! Waz up?" Shinigami-sama greeted the three.

" Good morning honorable father." Kid said, " I was wondering if you have any missions that would be a challenge for me."

Shinigami-sama paused for a moment. " Nope~! All the missions are out on the board!"

" Don't lie honorable father. Do you think I haven't sensed the kishin soul nearby already?" Kid said, making Liz and Patti stare at him in surprise. ( just to let you know, in my story, Asura was never captured, and Maka didn't go to school)

Shinigami-sama let another pause before admitting to Kid that there was , indeed a kishin near death city. Not a prekishin. Not a kishin egg. The kishin known as Asura was lurking somewhere nearby.

Shingami-sama knew that Kid wanted to take this mission, so he decide not to fight him.

" Fine, you may fight Asura, but not alone." Shinigami-sama said to them. Kid quietly listened to Shinigami-sama. " Blackstar and Soul are 2 of the greatest miester in this school, so they will accompany you."

Several hours later:

Kid angrily slouched outside the school, waiting for Soul and Blackstar to catch up. He really didn't want those idiots tagging along and ruining things. Kid decide that since the kishin was so close, he would hunt it as soon as possible, because who knows when he'll go back into hiding?

Blackstar, Tsubaki, and Soul finally meet up Kid, Liz, and Patti. Soul had not found a partner with a compatible soul wave length, so he's been working on being a death scythe without a miester (like Justin Law) and so far, he was doing a good job. But still, it would be nice to have a miester by his side to help him out..

" Jeez, what took you guys so long?" Liz complained.

" Like you're one to talk! You're late for school every day, and besides, it's uncool to be on time." Soul lazily answered.

"NYAHAHAHAHA! I, THE GREAT BLACKSTAR, WILL DEFEAT THE KISHIN, AND MAKE TSUBAKI A DEATH SCYTHE! OF COURSE, HOW COULD YOU EXPECT ANYTHING LESS FOR ONE WHO'S GREATER THAN GOD HIMS-"

Blackstar's annoying yelling was cut of by Kid elbowing him in the head. Patti ran over to the blue haired boy, who was now clutching his head in pain, and laughed at him without guilt.

" Oh dear. Not again…" Tsubaki sighed with an tired look on her face.

" Now…" Kid started. " The kishin is around the boarder of death city, some where in the desert. We will each have to find our own way of transportation. I don't know about you 2, but I'm ready to go. Beezlebub!" Kid summoned his skate board, and held Liz and Patti in their gun form.

" Same here." Soul said, hopping on his motorcycle, and driving off behind Kid.

" HEY! DON'T YOU IGNORE ME! I'LL BE THE ONE TO DEFEAT THE KISHIN GOD!" Blackstar shouted to the 2 far ahead of him.

" B-blackstar… How are we going to get there?" Tsubaki asked him.

Blackstar looked up at her and paused.

" Maybe we could take the train-" Blackstar rudely interrupted Tsubaki.

" I'LL RUN ALL THE WAY TO THE DESERT! GOD DOESN'T NEED DULL CARS AND BIKES TO GET AROUND! I'M TO BIG FOR THAT!" Blackstar said before bursting into laughter again.

" But Blackstar, don't you think you should-" Tsubaki was cut off once again.

" DON'T QUESTION GOD, TSUBAKI! HURRY UP AND TRANSFORM!"

Tsubaki sighed, before transforming into a chain scythe, and having Blackstar catch her in midair, and finally, bolt off into death city, after the 2.

Kid was the first to make it to the desert, and Soul shortly after. They were waiting for Blackstar, because it was Shinigami-sama's instructions to fight the Kishin with everyone.

" The sand is making my eyes itch." Kid complained.

Patti was drawing in the sand with her finger while giggling. Liz was muttering about how she doesn't want to fight a creepy kishin.

" This is so uncool" Soul said.

Eventually, Blackstar finally go there, red faced, panting, and covered in sweat. You could tell that he had been running the whole time.

Soul stared at him," 'bout time."

Kid started to walk on. " Well, lets get going."

" CURSE YOU!" Blackstar shouted between gasps.

" Please let him catch his breath first!" Tsubaki said, trying to keep Blackstar from falling flat on his face.

After Blackstar stopped wheezing, they all walked off, looking for the kishin.

Kid's eyes widened after a while of search.

" The kishin's wave length I getting farther away!" Kid said.

" What? No way! Crap!" Soul yelled back.

Kid started off into a full blown sprint in the kishins direction, with the rest following behind closely.

'Crap, Crap, Crap… I'm losing it! Not good, not good, not good, not-' Kid thought but ended up tripping.

Kid landed on his stomach.

" ARGH! What did I trip on? There's nothing here but sand-" Kid stood up angrily, looking to see what had tripped him. He didn't see a rock, of piece of wood like he was expecting. Instead, he saw a girl, laying on the ground.

The girl was wearing a long red, button up shirt with black strips, that acted like a dress, covering her up, but that appeared to be all she was wearing. She was rather small, and childish. She had straight dirty blond hair the probably just reached her back, and looked like it had been combed in years. There was also sand piling up in her clothing, showing that she had been lying there for a while.

" Whoa!" Soul said, staring at the collapsed girl in front of them.

" I-is she…?" Tsuabaki started, staring in horror.

" No. I can feel her soul wave length, but just barely." Kid said. " We have to get her to a hospital."

" But what about the kishin!" Blackstar asked.

" He's already gone." Kid said, carefully picking the girl up, and placing her on his shoulder. He began to walk back to death city, the others following. After a few hours, the girl started to shift.

" Kiddo-kun~! She's waking up!" Patti said.

Kid pulled the girl off his shoulder, and set her down into the sand. " Tsubaki, water." Kid ordered.

" Right." Tsubaki said, pulling out a water bottle.

Kid quickly put the water to the girls mouth. She didn't stop drinking, but she was having trouble staying awake, so most of the water spilled out of her mouth. She held the water bottle gently, but Kid helped her hold it up. She was in a very weak state.

Kid pulled the water bottle away from her mouth for a moment and asked her a question. " What is your name?"

She didn't answer, but kept on trying to pull the water back to her mouth. Eventually, Kid yanked the water bottle away. ' She seems stubborn.' He thought and repeated to her once again, **" What is your name?"**

" …M-maka." she said, still grabbing for the water. Kid put the water back to her mouth, letting her drink again. " My name is Death the Kid. This is Soul, Blackstar, Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki. We're going to take you to death city to get help, okay?"

Maka's eyes widened and she pushed the water away. She was still tired but attempted to crawl away, mumbling.

Of course she didn't get very far before collapsing again. Kid walked up to her, and listen closely to what she was mumbling.

" I…can't…go there… big brother said never….to go there….big brother …Asura… big brother Asura will…worry…"

Kid froze.

**Hope ya liked it so far! I don't own soul eater! Review! Bye-nii!**


	2. look out for big brother

**I left ya hanging last chapter, huh? Well, a lot of questions should be answered in this chapter~! Like one question was why Asura left Maka in the desert. That question will be answered! Enjoy and I don't own soul eater.**

Kid immediately tossed the girl back over his shoulder once she had passed out again. Because Maka's mumbles were so quite, and only Kid heard her, no one else knew what was so urgent. Kid rushed back to the edge of the desert and summoned his skateboard.

"Liz, Patti, transform now, or you'll be left behind!" Kid shouted.

" Geez Kid, what's the big rush?" Liz complained while transforming with her sister, Patti.

" I'll tell you when we get back to the academy!" Kid said, catching the pistols in midair, and hopping on his skate board.

Kid took off towards the school, but it would be difficult. First off, he was carrying a girl on his shoulder, and because of her weak state, he had to be careful. Also, the would be no way to make this symmetrical, but it was one of those rare times in Kid's life that symmetry wasn't the first thing on his mind. He left the others behind and was the first to get to the school. As soon as the skate board was safely planted on the ground, he hopped off, letting go off the twin pistols, and dashing inside.

Liz and Patti both hit the ground before they could transform back.

" Ouch, Kid! That hurt!" Liz complained.

"…Kid?" Patti asked as she saw that her miester was no where in sight.

Kid ran through the halls all the way to the school infirmary, bursting through the door, and gently but quickly laid her down on the bed. Stein heard the door open and turned around.

" What's going on here?" Stein asked, getting up from his seat and walking towards the 2.

"I found her in the desert, and she's extremely dehydrated!" Kid said, turning to Stein, out of breath from running and talking so fast.

Stein approached the girl, and immediately went to get a saline iv. Kid was asked to sit somewhere where he would not get in the way. Kid chose a seat in the corner of the room to sit and wait. As soon as the girl was awake, Kid was going to throw millions of questions at her, all involving the kishin they have been hunting for so long.

After a few hours, they had all caught up with Kid, right when Maka was starting to wake up.

Soul walked up to Kid, asking him questions about leaving them back there, but Kid chose to ignore them all. Instead, he waited until Maka was sitting up in bed, and started asking.

" When you said " Big brother Asura" did you mean kishin Asura?" Kid asked, making everyone else in the room stare at him oddly.

" …What I'm I missing here…?" Liz asked, but was not answered.

Maka looked up at Kid, and her eyes hardened.

" Y-you're a student from DWMA aren't you…? You're going to try and kill my brother, aren't you?" Maka's voice raised, but Kid was unfazed.

" What's going on, Kid?" Stein asked with a very serious look on his face. Stein was also ignored by Kid.

Maka threw the covers off from over top of her and ran towards the door. Before going, she stopped in the door way, turning around, and shouting " BIG BROTHER WILL KILL YOU ALL!" And then dashed off. Kid took off after her, after all, who knows, maybe she could help him find the kishin. Maka didn't get very far before collapsing again. Kid walked over, and picked her up, and placing her back into the nurse bed. Before Kid could ask the next question, Stein came up from behind him, and grabbed his shoulder to get his attention.

" What's going on?" She asked, his voice hard and his face serious.

Kid finally turned around and explained to everyone what he heard.

Everyone stared at him. Some in shock, and some in disbelief.

" Are you sure you didn't misunderstand what she said?" Stein asked Kid.

" I'm positive! She called Asura her big brother." Kid said back, looking very serious.

Stein stared at Kid, then Maka, and pondered.

" Hmm…All of the kishins family is dead, so if the Asura she said really is the kishin, then it could just be a term of endearment." Stein stated.

It wasn't long before Maka started to stir again. Maka slowly opened her eyes, but soon bolted right up from bed. Maka stared at the large group in front of her, and slowly started to calm down as she realized they meant no harm.

Kid wasn't afraid to ask Maka about the kishin, so he was the first to speak.

" Good morning, Maka." Kid said, even though it was probably around 5:00pm.

Maka played with her hands, not looking Kid in the eyes. Eventually, she tilted her head up high enough for Kid to get a good look at her face. ' So asymmetrical….' Kid thought in irritation but decide to ignore that now.

" Is there something wrong Maka? Is there something you need?" Kid asked calmly.

Maka looked up at him and said, " I want to see Big Brother. He's probably worried about me…"

"Hmm…Okay, who is "Big Brother"?" Kid asked.

Maka glared at him. " I'm not going to tell you! You'll probably try to kill him!"

" Maka, I promise I won't go hunting after your brother." That was a lye, but she didn't need to know. " Does he wear bandages and have 3 eyes?"

Maka hesitantly nodded.

Everyone in the room stared in shock. So this little, petite, high school girl, is the first human to gain the kishin's trust? Impossible…Than again, with what their hearing…

Kid decided that the Maka would talk to him more if he gain her trust. " So, why were you sitting in the middle of the desert?"

"..I wasn't felling well, so Big Brother went to look for food that I can eat. He said that it would be bad if I was slowing him down." Maka responded.

No way. Not only has this girl gained that killing machines trust, but also his concern? And here we all thought the kishin couldn't feel.

Maka stared at the others with an intense glare.

Kid walked over to Stein, and carefully whispered to him so Maka wouldn't hear.

" I don't think she'll answer anymore questions. But I'm sure she knows how to lure the kishin out of hiding. What do we do?"

" Well, I know a way to make her more comfortable around people. The same way you did." Stein said.

Kid stared at Stein in confusion as Stein walked over to Maka, and smiled a warm, yet unnerving smirk. Everyone practically fell out of their chairs when the heard what he said next.

" Welcome to the DWMA, scythe master Maka."

**The schools worse enemy is joining the school? What's could happen next? Review!**


	3. moving in

**Okay, finally a new chapter! Enjoy!**

" You've got to be kidding!" Soul shouted at Stein.

Stein smirked. " Nope. She's going to go to this very school. Isn't that great?"

No answer…

" Oh, and kid, since you're the one who found her, she will be staying with you." Stein added.

Kid and Liz both had their jaws drop to the floor. Patti just stood there, giggling slightly. They didn't want Maka staying with them! Sure, the house was big enough, but Maka was still a complete stranger! The only thing they knew about Maka was that she was close to the demon god known as Asura, who would kill them in an instant. Also, she already seemed to hate their guts!

Kid quickly grabbed Stein by the arm and dragged him away from the group, so Maka couldn't hear.

Kid whispered to Stein hoarsely," You're kidding right? It's bad enough that you decided that she's going to go to our school, but now she's going to live in my house?"

Stein smiled, showing that he didn't care "Kid, you're over reacting! I'm sure she's really nice once you get to know her."

" Sure, she just hasn't had any other human contact for Shinigami knows how long! And she sure sounded friendly when she threatened that her " Niisan" Would kill us all!" Kid whispered sarcastically.

Kid was going to continue his rant when Liz interrupted him.

" Kid, if Maka's going to stay at our place, then she's going to need a bath and some clothes. She stinks!"

Kid turned and looked at Liz in shock. She gave in so easily! Maka looked down at the oversized shirt she was wearing confused. She brought her sleeve to her nose, and inhaled. Whew! She_ did_ stink!

Liz stood up, and put her hands on her waste. " Alright then! I'll buy Maka some clothes (using kid's credit card of course) , Patti, get Maka I into a bath A.S.A.P! And Kid, you'll take care of Maka's guest room!"

And with that, Liz took off to the nearest cloths store, Patti giggled, grabbing Maka by the wrist, and running out of the room with her being dragged behind, and Kid left there, speechless.

Stein grinned at his victory. Soul, Blackstar, and Tsubaki decided that it was time to go home before they were pulled into this mess. Kid sighed, and headed home to prepare the guest room.

Liz entered the house a few hours later with her arms full of shopping bags. Not only had Liz bought Maka a whole new wardrobe, but nail polish, a toothbrush, hairbrush, and dedorant. Esensals for girls here age. She ran upstairs to see kid messing with some pictures on the wall right above the bed in the guest bedroom.

" Hey kid, the picture looks symmetrical, if you're wondering." Liz sighed at her miester's behavior.

Kid twitched." But its not perfect! It needs to be perfect!" Kid want back to using the measuring tap to make sure that the picture was straight.

They both flinched when they heard Patti's raised voice.

"MAKA! Get back here!"

Kid stood up, and prepared himself to prevent Maka's esacape. Maka walked into the doorway.

Kid blushed. Why? Because Maka was only wearing a towel. She didn't shriek, or panic when she saw Kid, because this is the first time she's ever been in this situation. Liz made the " Aw, HECK no!" face, and practicly tackled kid, covering his eyes, and then pushing him out of the room.

Kid was still blushing.'This kid doesn't know anything about the real world, does she?' He thought.

Liz sighed. Patti had cought up with Maka, and had to apologize to Liz for letting Maka walk out like that. Liz sighed, and handed Maka an outfit that she had bought earlier. Maka slipped while Liz and Patti both turned, facing the wall. After her little…'stunt'…they weren't leaving the room. When Maka was done changing, Liz got out a hair dryer.

"Hey Maka, sit in front of me okay?" Liz asked, ready to turn the hair dyer on.

Maka backstepped, her eyes locked on the hair dryer." Wh…What's that…? Some kind of weapon…?" Maka asked.

Liz was speechless. ' Maybe Maka's been with Asura, and Asura only most of her life…And she doesn't know anything else except a life on the run.' Liz thought and then answered Maka, " No silly, it's not a weapon. It's a hair dryer. You know…get's your hair dry?"

Maka slowly made her way over to Liz, and sat on the bed with her back facing Liz. Once Liz started the hair dryer, Maka flinched, a little scared of the noise. But soon, she relaxed as the hot air blew at her back. Liz watched as Maka began to zone out.

Liz began. " So…Maka-chan, how long have you been with your…big brother?"

Maka slowly raised her head, and focused on the ceiling." How long…? As long as I can remember…"

Liz thought about this. " Do you know anybody else besides your big brother..?"

There was a long pause, as if Maka didn't want to answer, but evetualy, she did. " No, Niisan is the only one who's ever been there for me…"

Liz wondered why Asura would keep a human girl around for no reason…I mean, there has to be a reason, right?

Once Liz was done, Maka walked out of the guest room and plopped down on the couch, where kid just happened to be watching T.V. Kid stared at Maka for a few seconds before turning his attention back to the crime show he was watching.

"I've…I've on of these before…"Maka said, refering to the T.V. " But when me and Neesan go to towns that have those boxes in the store windows, we don't stay long enough to watch it…"

Kid stared at Maka. Even though Maka was short, he knew she was around his age. He wondered the horror of being isolated from everyone else except one person. A person that is a world wide wanted killed. Kid stared as Maka started to blow the now clean hair out of her eyes. Kid had an idea.

" Stay there Maka." Kid said as he stood up, and walked to one of he many bathrooms in his oversized home. He reached into the medicene cabnet and took out two hair bands that Liz and Patti hardly ever use. He walked back over to Maka, and slowly began to fix her hair, pulling each strand of hair gently through the hair band., he did the same to the other side of her head. It only felt like it took 15 minutes to do when it actually took and hour for Kid to make Maka's hair symmetrical.

Kid stood back, and looked at a clock hanging on the wall. ' Oh…I surprised she didn't pester me about the time.." Kid thought. He looked back at Maka and gasped. He stared at here with sparkles in his eyes.

" Sh-she's completely symmetrical!" Kid thought and blushed as he marveled at the completely symmetrical girl.

"Pipe down Kid."

Kid turned around to see Liz and Patti walk in. Liz sat down next to Maka, taking kid's spot on the couch, and Patti sat on the other side.

" So Maka…" Liz started. " Tomarrows your first day of school. Are you excited?"

Maka cocked her head to the side. "…School?"

**End of chapter…? 3 maybe. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**


	4. school

**IM SO ! TTATT I meant to update sooner, really, but my laptop broke, and then I bought a knew one, but then it got viruses, and then I had to get it cleaned, and then I had to download micrsoft and it was horrible! PLEASE FORGIVE ME READERS! I'll get started on my storys right away!**

When kid woke up the next morning, he sent Liz and Patti to go help Maka get ready for her first day of school, EVER. Who was Maka? Well, Maka I a girl that kid found half dead in the desert, jus happens to be kishin Asura's 'little sister', and just happened to be living in his house now. Of coure, Kid tried to refuse letting Maka stay with him, but seriously, when do things ever go Kid's way? After Kid got ready for school himself, and double checked every square inch of his entire mansion to make sure it was symmetrical, a quarter of ther school day had already wasted away, but Kid was finaly ready to leave.

Now this is the tricky part. When Kid left for school, it was always on his skateboard, with Liz and Patti transformed as guns. But this time, he had to find a way to get Maka to school as well. Kid pondered, one for set on his skate board, as he stared at Maka, and Maka stared back.

Kid sighed and he got on his skate board in with Liz and Patti in gunform, then looked over at Maka.

" Okay, Maka. I want you to balance on the back of this skateboard like im doing." Kid told Maka, as he scooted over, trying to give as much room for Maka as possible.

Maka slowly made her way over, and balanced on the skateboard with Kid, standing slightly behind him.

"Hold on." Kid said, as the skateboard slowly started to rise from the ground, and sway from the extra wieght. Maka flinched and wrapped her arms around Kids waist to steady herself. Kid instantly tensed, but tried his best to hide it. Soon, the were off to the greatly kown school, DWMA.

Kid was standing in the empty hallways, with Maka and his weaponds as he skimmed over a paper that had all of Maka's classes on it, that were given to him the other day. All of Maka's classes were then same as his. Shocker. There class now? Stiens.

Kid opened the door to Dr. Stiens class room to find that the whole class was already doing a disecction lab. Stien noticed them and gave them a large grin.

"Ah, Kid, Maka. Welcome." He said while clenching a cigarrete between his teeth.

Quite a few people in the class room stopped what they were doing at stared at the group of 4 entering the classroom(don't forget about Liz and Patti). Maka fidgeted under the gaze of so many people, and hid behind Kid ever so slightly. Kid noticed this and whispered to maka" Don't worry, they won't bother you."

Maka slightly relaxed and Stien grinned, pulling her to the front of the classroom.

" Well class, as you can see, we have a new student. Her name is Maka. Please be kind to her. Maka, you may take a seat next to Kid and Soul." Stien said, and then he walked back to his desk.

Gossip buzzed throughout the room. First of all, students never enroll in DWMA in the middle of the year. They always meet up at the beginning of their first year to find there miester or weapon. Also, why was she entering with Death the Kid? This was going to be one intresting year.

After Maka silently took a seat between Soul and Kid, kid turned to her.

" Since we were late, and theres not enough time to start particapating in the disection lab, we will have to look at the diagram in the science book." Kid said as a slapped a book infront of her, and then turned to his own. After a while, he turned back to Maka to see her playing and flipping through the pages of the book.

"what are you doing?" Kid asked, unammused.

"..I've never read a book before." Maka replied.

Kids jaw hit the floor. Jeez, what did she live under a rock. No, she lived on the run with a soul eating murder. When would she have the time to sit down and read a book? Kid flipped to the page she was supposed to be on and told her to read it. Kid was beginning to doubt if she could even read, but luckly, Maka was a fast reader, and she skimmed through the pages much faster than Kid could. When Maka was done, she started to study the book again, setting it up on her desk and running her finder down the smooth spine of the book. Maka smiled as she lifted the book and turned to Soul, who didn't notice untill it was to late.

"Maka-Chop!" Maka said happily as she brought the books spine down on poor, innocent Soul's skull. Soul's head hit the desk, out-cold.

Kid swiped the book out of Maka's grip.

"Uhm…that's enough 'reading' for today Maka…" Kid said nervously as he eyed Souls bleeding head.

Maka sighed and placed her chin in her palm. "But I'm bored." She complained.

"…." Kid snapped his book closed and smirked at Maka. " Well, how about you tell me a little about ….your uhm, big brother?"

This suggestion earned him a killer glare. Maka swiped back her book and slammed it down on Kid's head.

"Maka-Chop!" She yelled.

Liz smirked, and Patti laughed loudly at Kid.

Liz smiled at Maka. " If your so bored, we could get a few kids who are together and play truth or dare?"

Makas eyes filled with curiousity. "Truth or dare?"

**To be continued! Hey readers, I have a question. Should i still make Spirit Maka's dad, and maybe she was lost when she was little, or do you think that would make story more akwark or throw it off track? Please Review!**


	5. A kiss? NO WAY!

**New chapter. I'm kinda slow…I might put this story up for adoption too. ^^; But I'll try my best.**

Liz explained the rules of truth of dare to Maka and it seemed like an easy, but fun game. Maka smiled and nodded in agreement to play.

Blackstar jumped up and landed on the desk right in front of Liz." Truth or dare? Count me in!" He grinned.

Liz lazily looked over to him. "Shouldn't you be helping Tsubaki with BOTH your projects?" She asked, looking over at poor Tsubaki who was finishing the dissection herself.

Blackstar waved his hand in front of his face as if he was swatting something away and scoffed. "Tsubaki's got it covered, and besides, someone great like me shouldn't waste his time on something s petty as class work!" He finished with a large, ear-to-ear grin.

"Oh, but you have time to waste on playing truth or dare?" Liz asked him with a dull expression on her face.

While Blackstar and Liz were fighting it out, Maka went back over to Kid who was still nursing his head from the recent 'Maka-Chop'.

"Don't you want to play truth or dare with us, Kiddo-kun?" Maka asked him.

Kid sighed." Sorry, but no, I have much more impor-…Did you just call me 'Kiddo'-Kun?"

Maka nodded.

Kid sighed again." You've been hanging around Patty to much…Just call me Kid, okay?" He looked over to her.

Maka stared at him blankly. "So…you're not going to play truth or dare?"

Kid face-palmed." No…I'm not…"

Maka shrugged. "Oh well."

"Hey, Maka! Are you playing or what?" Liz shouted across the room to her.

"I am! I am!" She rushed over to them.

"Hmm…It's not much fun playing truth or dare with just 3 people…Let's ask Patty if she wants to play!" Blackstar suggested.

"Can't. She too busy with her origami giraffes." Liz said, looking over to her sister, who was holding a match dangerously close to the giraffe, with a crazy smile on her face.

They all sweat-dropped, except Maka. She was used to crazy things.

"Anyways…I'll go first, since I'm the greatest of you all! Liz, truth or dare?" Blackstar exclaimed loud enough for the whole class and the class next door to hear.

"Dare me!" Liz grinned.

Blackstar smiled evilly. "I dare you to throw all the makeup you have right now and throw it out the window.

Liz's face went blue." WH-what, no, anything but that! Y-you can't make me!" Liz cried waterfall tears.

Blackstar smirked. "A dare is a dare! Now go do it!"

Liz sniffled and looked over to Maka for help.

Maka shrugged." A dare, _is_ a dare, right?"

Liz deflated and then made her way to the window, chucking away a small bag filled with beauty supply.

Liz glared to Blackstar. "All right, truth or dare Blackstar?" She said with a murderous aura around her. NOBODY messes with her make-up.

Blackstar leaned back in a chair, balancing on its 2 back legs. "Dare" He said with a cocky smirk.

"I dare you to kiss Maka!" Liz shouted to him.

Blackstar fell back on the chair, and Kid choked on his own spit.

"K-k-k-kiss?" Blackstar didn't believe it!

Maka sat there, confused by it all. She pointed to herself. "Kiss me?"

Liz smirked." Yeah, that's right, go ahead and kiss Maka!"

Blackstar couldn't believe his first kiss was going to be with kishin-girl over there. But if he wanted to be great, he'd have to do it!

He grabbed Maka by the shoulders and sighed. "Sorry about this…But hey, at least it's a kiss by someone great like me!" He puckered up and started to lean in towards her. Maka leaned away, still confused by what he was doing.

Maka suddenly felt a tug on the back of her sweater-vest and she was pulled away from Blackstar quickly. Then an arm reached from behind and whacked Blackstar across the face with a text book.

"Opps, sorry…My hands mover on their own." He said dully, placing the book back down on the desk, and letting go of Maka's shirt.

Blackstar shot up. "Why you-!" The class bell interrupted him.

Kid calmly grabbed Maka by the arm and walked out of the classroom with her.

'…Why did I do that…And with only on book in on hand! It was asymmetrical!' Kid asked himself.

He looked back at Maka who was looking back at him with large emerald eyes.

Kid quickly looked away." A-anyways, we have to report to my father's office. He wishes to see you."

Maka froze, causing Kid to look back at her with a questioning look.

"Y-you mean…Lord Death…?" She said, fear clear on her face. Her brother, Asura told her that he pealed the skin off of him, and killed him. What if he did the same to her?

Kid slowly nodded, wondering what she was so scared of.

Maka ripped her arm from Kid's grip and started to run.

"H-hey!" Kid quickly grabbed her arm again, stopping her from escaping.

"No! I don't want to go!" Maka yelled.

Kid grits his teeth."I don't care what you want, we're going whether you like it or not!" He tugged on her arm, but she refuse to budge.

Kid sighed." This is such a pain..." Kid finally let go of her arm, but as soon as Maka got up to run, he grabbed her around the waist, lifted her off the ground, and began for the office once more, Maka screaming all the way.

**X3 I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did, making it.**


	6. The day she disapeared

…**I dunno what to say other than enjoy! XD**

"Kid, you don't understand! Your dad will kill me!" Maka said, still fighting against his grip. Kid sighed but continued walking.

"He's not going to kill you, he just wants to speak! Geez, where did that crazy idea come from? And stop squirming; you're making my hair asymmetrical!" Kid complained.

"Your hair is always asymmetrical." Maka said as a matter-of-factly.

Kid's face went blue and he released Maka, and then fell to the floor, pounding on it. "WHHHY! I'M TRASH, GARBAGE, I DON'T DISERVE TO LIIIIIIIIIVE!"

Maka took her chance to escape. She ran through the hallways fighting through the crowd of students who were just ignoring her as they continued to chat with friends. Maka was sure she was in the clear when she ran straight into something or someone, knocking her flat on her behind. Maka winced and looked up to see white hair and red eyes. She remembered that he was one of the people who were in her hospital room when she woke up.

"Sorry about that." The albino boy said, offering a hand.

Maka took it and he helped her to her feet.

"You're…Amanda right?" He asked.

Maka gave him a funny look and shook her head. "My name is _Maka_." She corrected him.

"Oh." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Sorry. I'm Soul." He reached out and arm again.

Maka stared, wondering what he expected her to do. No one has ever been so…friendly toward her before she came to this school (against her will of course) so she was still getting used to things. After a few minutes of waiting Soul sighed and just took her hand and shook it. Maka was stunned for a moment but she soon started to smile and shook his hand back.

Soul smiled at her showing his shark like teeth. "Where are you going in such a hurry, Maka?" He asked.

Maka frown. "From Kid."

Soul chuckled. "Yeah, I can see why He's crazy weird, right?"

Maka shook her head again. "No, he was trying to take me to me to Shinigami-sama."

Soul blinked. "Huh…? What's so bad about Shinigami-sama? He's actual a pretty cool guy."

Maka's frown deepened. "No he's not! He peeled the skin off of my brother! He told me so himself!"

Soul stared. That sounded a lot like an act of heroism to him. But then again, to Maka, Asura was her only family.

Just then, Maka felt a head clamp tightly down on her shoulder. She turned to see none other than Death the Kid, and he didn't seem happy.

"Maka…" He said in a warning tone. Maka's face went pale. 'Crap…'

5 seconds later, Kid was once again dragging Maka to his father's office. Maka tried to dig her heels into the ground, but it hardly slowed them down. Moments later, Maka was shoved into Shinigami-sama's office. She turned pale. But then Maka got a better look at him. He didn't look scary…At all. He looked more like he just walked out of a silly cartoon. The only thing that seemed threatening about him was the face that he was about 9 feet tall. Maka looked up at him curiously.

"Sooo~ you must be Maka-chan~!" He said in a silly, high pitch voice.

Maka fidgeted. "…H-how do you know my name…?" She asked nervously.

Shinigami-sama bounced up and down happily. "Kid-chan told me all about you!"

"Father…" Kid groaned.

"…" Maka stared knifes at Shinigami-sama. "You're the one…you're the one who…who killed Asura?"

Everything in the office was quite. Kid was not as laid back as he usually was. He was staring at Maka, wondering what she was getting at. Shinigami was silent and staring as well.

"Yes." He eventually said.

In a blink, Maka was in the air. She lunged at Shinigami-sama, and a silver and gray zigzag designed scythe blade stuck out of her arm. She aimed it straight for his head. Of course she didn't hit him though. He was Shinigami-sama after all. But it wasn't Shinigami-sama who blocked the attack. And it wasn't kid either. It was a certain red headed pervert. Spirit hopped in front of Shinigami-sama, a similar blade sticking out of his arm, only it was darker, and curved over more.

The 2 blades clashed together, and the horrid sound echoed through the seemingly endless room. Shinigami-sama didn't even flinch while Kid cringed.

"Maka!" Kid ran toward her.

Spirit glared at the person who dared to attack his miester. What he didn't expect to see was the same emerald eyes that his ex-wife had. His eyes widened.

"Kami…?" He asked, shocked.

No, that can't be right. Kami left him the day is child disappeared…And this was just a child, no older the Shinigami-sama's son…Wait a second….

"You can't be…M-Maka…can you…?" After all these years, he still hasn't forgotten her name.

Kid grabbed Maka, and pulled her back. Maka let the blade coming from her arm disappear and she narrowed her eyes at Spirit.

"…Who are you…how do you know my name?" She asked.

Spirit's eyes widened. "I-it is you…m-my…daughter…"

_**Flashback:**_

Spirit sat back on the couch, his arm around his beloved wife's shoulder while she held her 3 year old child in her lap.

Maka giggled, and both Spirit and Kami smiled down at here.

Spirit chuckled and plucked Maka from Kami's lap and lifted her in the air, spinning her around. Maka squealed and giggled, and then was brought into a hug, and he cuddled her.

"Oooh! You're just so cute! Just you wait, when you grow up, I'm gonna spoil you rotten!" He sung.

Kami laughed at his goofiness. "Honestly, you can be such a clown sometimes!" She laughed.

Spirit grinned, and gave Kami a peck on the cheek. Kami smiled. "It's late; Maka should be put to bed." She told her husband. Spirit smiled and nodded, and cared Maka to her room. He placed her on the small bed, tucked her in, and kissed her forehead. He smiled at his precious child. He brushed her hair behind her ear, as her eyelids drooped.

"You look just your bother…You're going to be strong, just like me and your Mother." He said. Little did he know that that would be the last thing he said to his daughter until years later.

He closed the door to Maka's room and left for bed himself.

**Later that night:**

There was a crash. Spirit groaned and rolled over, still half way asleep. He wasn't truly concerned until he heard it…

"Papa!" His daughter's panicked voice reached him. In seconds her burst from his bedroom and into Maka's only to find and empty bed and an open window.

_**Flashback over**_

**Yaaaaaay~! w Another chapter, and a happy…well, maybe not so happy, but a reunion all the same!**


	7. Asura

**Gah, so many people asking to continue, and no more cliff hangers…is this really a cliff hanger? O.o I didn't think so, but you know…I just type away. Enjoy the chapter!**

It was then, when Spirit hugged her. Kid stared in confusion, Maka's eyes widened in shock, and Shinigami-sama…well; god knows what goes on in his head! Tears slipped from Spirit's closed eyes while Maka tried her best to struggle out of his grip.

"Let go, you creep!" She shouted in frustration.

Spirit just wouldn't let go. "You are Maka, I know you are! You have to be!"

Finally, Spirit was forced to let go, when Shinigami-sama bobbed over and gave Spirit one his infamous Shinigami-chop's. Spirit fell to the floor, face first, butt in the air, and blood gushing from his head. Maka backed away, staring at Spirit with narrowed eyes before turning and running out of the room.

"Maka!" Kid shouted, and looked back at his father. "…Should I go after her?" He asked.

Shinigami was silent and then final gave his answer. "No…I think I'll finish (or rather start) my conversation with her some other time."

Kid nodded, took a glance at sobbing Spirit, and then left the room himself.

-Time skip to kid's house-

Kid was sitting in his living room, organizing the three candles on the coffee table again and again. They just didn't look symmetrical to him!

"Kid! Patti! Dinner's ready!" Liz called from the kitchen. "I made the hamburgers as symmetrical as I could!"

Kid didn't reply as he continued to have a staring contest with three candles before sighing in defeat. He'd come back for them later. Patti bounced past Kid, and then spun in a circle as she spook to him.

"Kiddo-kun, do ya think you can go get Maka for dinner?" She sung. "She's in her room!"

Kid grimaced. "Why don't you do it? Don't be so lazy."

Patti stopped in mid-spin in a funny pose with one leg in the air and the other balancing on its tip-toes. She made a scary and rather manly face. She looked like some sort of thug…a ballerina thug…

"Getcher ass up there and get her you good for nothing!" She said in the most threatening voice she could manage which was pretty frickin' threatening if you ask me!

Kid looked shocked at first before tears began to build up and he wailed while running up the three sets of stairs to Maka's room in no time.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH! STUPID PATTI!*sniff* STUPIIIIIIID!"

Patti giggles and trotted off to the dining area.

By the time Kid had made it to Maka's room, he decided it would be better to suck it up. He looked over the closed door and gulped. He hadn't seen Maka at all after the incident at school earlier. He raised a hand to knock on the door when a voice reached him before his hand could make contact with the wood.

"You can come in Kid. I can sense your soul, you know…" Maka's voice said from the other side of the door.

Kid flinched when her voice boomed through the thick silence and he slowly creaked the door open.

The lights in Maka's room were out and the curtains were drawn. The light from the hallway flooded the dark room revealing Maka lying with her back flat on her bed. She was staring straight at the ceiling, her piercing emerald eyes unmoving, and ignoring Kid as he entered her bedroom. She was holding close to her chest what seemed to be a blanket or jacket. As Kid got closer, he recognized it as the shirt he found her in, when he first found her in the desert. She refused to get rid of it and because it was so large and the tag on the back said it was a men's jacket, Kid assumed it belonged to her 'brother'.

"Maka…?" he asked."What are you doing…?"

Maka was silent for a moment before finally peeling her eyes off the ceiling. Emerald clashed with gold.

"I'm thinking…" She said quietly.

"About…?" He asked, his curiosity peeked.

Maka looked back up the ceiling in remebrance. "That man…the one who hugged me at school…I think I might know him but I don't know how…"

Kid raised an eyebrow. He's know Spirit for as long as he could remember since he was a coworker of his dad, and not once has he ever mentioned a little girl who knew the kishin…But then again, the way he acted toward her in school…he must know her somehow. Kid sighed. 'Oh well.' He thought. 'It'll solve itself out…I hope…'

"Come one Maka. Dinner is ready." He said, gesturing for her to follow him.

Maka slowly sat up and swung her legs of the side of the bed, then nodded and followed him to the dining room.

Elsewhere:

**(A/N: YAY! Asura's first appearance!)**

A large, pale, shoeless foot landed softly in the sand, making it puff up. The sand blew past the bandage clad figure, his head completely covered by bandages and scarfs. He stared at the large, isolated city in front of him. No doubt that someone would sense him and his madness at any moment, so he'd have to make it quick. The scarf's wrapped protectively around his head cracked and began to move away as if they had a mind of their own. As the scarf's moved, it revealed a pale, handsome face, black and white hair, and blood-red eyes.

"Maka…" Asura said quietly, and emotionlessly to himself. "I've come for you."

There hasn't been a day that Maka hadn't been with him since the day he stole her away…but what he never expected was for them to steal her back…

Back when Asura was younger, and the madness around him wasn't too strong, he was able to walk around without weapons and miesters and shinigamis coming at him with a killing intent.

**FLASHBACK:**

Little Asura (11 years old) stood outside a small park where he watched children squeal and run around, while parents chatted away. He stood carefully hidden in the shadows of the trees that surrounded the park. He had his strange and easily recognized hair in a brown, tattered hat. He was planning on playing in the park, a luxury that he cannot enjoy so much now that he had become a kishin. He would have been able to get away with if that scythe, Spirit wasn't here. He saw him, leaning back on a bench and flirting with a group of ladies who clearly weren't interested.

Asura sighed and turned around to leave but jolted when instead of an empty forest, he was met with a little pig-tailed girl.

"Hi!" she chirped to him happily.

Asura stared surprised and shocked. He wasn't used to people greeting him so happily. Most people just think he's scary and avoid him. He panicked and acted on instinct. He sent a wave of him madness wavelength straight out her. Once she was infected, she would leave and wreak havoc on the world just like the rest of his victims.

Her large emerald eye's blinked up at him. "My name is Maka! What's yours?"(Btw, Maka is about 6)

"Huh?" He said dumbly. She wasn't affected by his madness at all. Not in the slightest.

Maka sighed and put her little fist on her waist. " If you won't tell me your name, I'll just call you Onii-san, okay?"

Asura merely blinked.

Maka nodded. "Okay!" She said, making his answer for him. " Would you like to play hide and seek with me?" She asked with a smile.

Asura was stunned and then stuttered out his answer. "O-o-okay…"

It was the most fun he had had in a long time. They played for hours in the woods, exploring, lifting up rocks and poking at the insects under them, hoping over the small stream, playing little games like, 'King/Princess of the rock'.

After a long day of playing, Maka looked up at the setting sun. "I should be getting home now! Buh-bye Onii-san!" She said with a wide smile before running off.

Asura tried to say something, but his mouth felt like it was full of cotton. He reached a hand out for her and stuttered but she was already long gone. He felt sadness and disappointment overwhelm him and he clenched his fist at his sides. She was the only kid in the world who would want to spend the day with him, HIM of all people! And now she was gone!…No…no, he wasn't letting her go…he was tired of the overwhelming loneliness, he wouldn't go back to that suffocating sadness again! So he followed her. He followed her to her home, and was disgusted by the fact that she was the daughter of Spirit, but he would overlook that for her. He waited patiently until the sky went dark and filled with stars. Finally, he saw his chance! Spirit and his wife were asleep in a different room. He cautiously snuck over to the open window leading to her room. He carefully crawled in the room, and gently lifted Maka's tiny, sleeping form from the bed. Unfortunately, she woke up with a start and screamed for her father.

Asura cursed under his breath and darted from the house before Spirit could even get a glance of him. Maka fussed and struggle, and screamed in his arms, but he ignored it. Soon, he finally met up with the witch he had made arrangements with earlier. He got the witch to perform a spell on Maka, which rendered her unconscious, and then…he ate the stupid witch's soul.

He sat on the hard ground, with Maka sitting in his lap, anxiously waiting for her to wake. It wasn't long before her eyes fluttered open. She glanced at Asura sleepily.

"..Who are you…wh-who am I…?" She asked.

Asura smiled. "You're Maka, and I'm Asura, your big brother."

**Wow, what a long chapter! Please comment~!**


	8. Taken

**As to answer the re-acoring question, "What did the witch do to Maka?" What the witch did was cast a spell that whipped Maka's memory. I assumed my readers would also assume that was what had happened, but I didn't write it well enough. Also, to another question, "Where is Crona?" , Maka wasn't attending the school very long, and therefore, never met Crona, but now that you bring it up, I might add Crona in a future chapter. Anyways, on to another chapter, where Asura finally makes his first move on getting Maka back. Enjoy!**

"Ahhh! What beautiful day." Death the Kid sung to himself as he fixed his hair to be as symmetrical as possible. The clouds in the sky are almost absolutely symmetrical, and everything seemed to be symmetrical by itself today! Fancy that.

Kid hummed happily to himself, as he walked down the stairs, feeling the stress of the world's asymmetry lift off his shoulders.

"Liz, Patti, Makaaa~! Good morning!" Kid chimed, but his smile faltered when he realized a certain, crazy, pigtailed girl was missing. "Where's Maka?" He asked.

Liz lazily swallowed down a piece of toast, and Kid grimaced when the crumbs fell on her red shirt unevenly. "She's probably downstairs. She's been measuring, and fixing things around the house since 5. I think you're rubbing off on her, huh?" Liz nudged Kid jokingly at the end of the sentence.

Kid ignored that last comment, and walked past Liz, and down the stairs to the basement. There, he found Maka at the end of the hallway, her back facing him, her head cocked to the side, and staring at a painting. She seemed to be trying to decide if the painting was straight enough.

"Maka?" Maka flinched and spun around to face him, dropping the measuring tape in the process. "…What are you doing?" Kid asked with an eyebrow raised.

Maka smiled at Kid and then picked up the measuring tape had just clattered to the floor. She faced him and said with a short laugh. "Well, I thought, since you're so worried about symmetry, I would help you out…you know, share the worry."

Kid was slightly taken aback. Maka…wanted to ease his burden…? Nobody's ever done this before, not even Liz, or Patti. He didn't know quite what to say so he ended up stuttering a reply.

"Uh…W-well…Thanks…Thanks a lot!" He said more enthusiastically.

Maka grinned. "Hey, let's go to school, okay?" She said pointing to the stair case leading to 2nd floor. Kid nodded, and stared as she walked up the stairs, leaving him behind.

'She seems to be in a really good mood…' Kid thought, still a bit stunned.

**Later on at school:**

"Maka, Kid!" Soul greeted them as they took their seats, Soul first, then Maka, and finally Kid. Soul grinned, showing of his pearly, shark-like teeth.

"Hello to you too, Soul." Liz grumbled out to Soul, frustrated that she wasn't greeted as well, while Patti was oblivious and giggled away at the smallest things.

"Eheh. Sorry…Hi Liz." Soul said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Liz narrowed her eyes before plopping down next to Kid, and then Patti next to her. An awkward silence followed…

Finally, Kid decided to break the silence. "So…Maka, what's got you in such a good mood?"

Maka smiled and shook her head. "I don't know…I guess…It feels like…uhm…well…, how do I explain this…?" She asked herself, tapping her chin. "Well...Imagine this…There's a picture in front of you, and you know it's a picture of you, but you can't really see it because of a fog…And whenever you try to get a closer look, the fog gets thicker…Well, last night, for some reason…Some of the fog lifted! Everything seems clear, even if it's just a little bit!"

Kid stared and the slightly smirked as he placed his head in his hand "What's clearer then?"

Maka's smile quickly went to a frown.

Kid sweat dropped. 'Uh-oh…what did I say…? I'm I asymmetrical?' Kid though, and quickly began to search himself for imperfections.

Soul sweat dropped as well as kid began to freak out. "Yeah, what was it Maka?"

Maka sighed. "Well…That Spirit guy…I think…I think he is my father…"

Soul's head slipped out of his hand and landed as a face-desk. "Spirit? As in the pervert death scythe?" He asked ignoring the pain in his face.

Maka nodded. "I just have a feeling, you know? And that Asura…Asura isn't related to me at all…"

Kid stopped his OCD panic, and stared at Maka. 'Well…we already knew that, but…It must be really hard for her…The realization must have hit her like a truck…' Without thinking, Kid slung an arm around Maka's back and pat he shoulder."…Are you okay?" He asked her, with piercing gold eyes.

Maka flinched, and stared Kid in the eyes for a moment, but then smiled a small smile, and nodded. "Yeah, I am…but…Do you think that…I can…uh…-"

Stein slammed open the door, sliding in on his rolling computer chair, and then falling over in it once he crashed into his desk. All the students sweat dropped.

"Oh boy, here we go…" Soul sighed, placing his arms behind his head in his cool guy poise.

Stein hoped up, pulling the chair up to, and then sat on it backwards, leaning his elbows where his back should be, as if he didn't just crash, sending papers, pencils, and scalpels flying from his desk.

"Good morning class." He said in his usual, flat tone.

The class grunted a good morning back, wondering what Stein was going to make them dissect today, although they were frightened more than excited.

"Today, were going to take a test, rather dissect. Sorry if I disappointed any of you."

The whole class let out sighs of relief, sarcastic 'aws' and Blackstar, like an idiot, shouted 'WOO-HOO!' as loud as he could.

Stein sighed, and lit himself a cigarette, before placing a stack of test on the end of a desk, and the test began to be pasted around the room. "This test is worth 20 percent of your final grades, and it's on kishin eggs, and having a compatible soul. And no cheating…or you'll be punished…" The professor finished with a creepy smile, and a twirl of a scalpel.

The whole class turned blue and shivered row after row like a wave, and Stein smirked at the amusing sight. "The test now begins."

…

40 minutes later, as the students began to turn in the packets; Maka began to notice a seething aura coming from Kid's direction. Maka turned to see Kid with an irritated look on his twitching blue face, and was sweating profusely. Maka looked over to Stein to make sure he wasn't looking. Stein wasn't. He was busy spinning in his wheel-chair, while smoking, making the smoke rise in a spiral, and then he crashes out of the chair clumsily. Maka sweat dropped, but took her chance to glance at Kid's test. Not that she was cheating, of course not! She was just wondering what question on the test got him so worked up.

"Eh?" She muttered.

Kid was freaking out over his…Name? The pen in his hand was shaking terribly, and he was mumbling to himself.

"Stupid 'K'…you defeated me last time…but this time-!"

Kid was about to continue his argument with the letter 'K' when his pens ink case broke. A thick splotch of ink sunk through his paper and onto the desk, in a huge, black, inky mess. His golden pupils shrunk to the size of a pen-tip, and his hands clasped around his head.

"UWAAGH!" He spit a blotch of blood into the air, and then collapsed in a perfectly straight line.

Maka flinched away, and looked worried, and then looked around the class for help, only to find the whole class looking uninterested and bored at Kid's direction. It confused Maka, I mean, he did just cough up blood, which should make anyone concerned.

Soul sighed, with his check resting in his palm in a cool-guy pose. "Kid collapsed again Stein."

Stein breathed out his cigarette smoke and sighed. "Liz, Patti…" He said simply.

Liz grumbled " But my nails haven't finished drying!" She finished with putting a bottle of purple nail polish on her desk.

Patti looked over innocently. "Yeah, and I haven't finished my test yet."

Stein leaned back lazily. "Well, someone has to take him to the nurse…"

"I-I'LL DO IT!" Maka said shooting up, and catching the whole class's attention. She blushed, sorry that she had embarrassed herself in front of all her classmates, she didn't quite know what she was thinking.

"Uh…Okay, if you really want to Maka." Stein answered with an impassive face.

Maka nodded, and walked over Kid, who still had a stream of blood leaking from the corner of his mouth, grabbed him by the arm, and lifted him so he placed his arm over her shoulder and she supported his weight. She them began to trudge through the school, dragging Kid slowly along with her. It was about halfway to the nurse's office when kid fully gained consciousness once again.

Kid groaned. "Maka…uhm…I'm sorry you have to see me like this…" He muttered, blushing slightly, and then whipped some dried blood off his lip, using both sleeves so he wouldn't be asymmetrical.

Maka smiled at him. " It's no problem Kid, as a matter of fact, I think it's kind of funny!" Maka beamed up at him.

Kid tensed and stared at her smiling face for a few moments. " Maka, I-"

Kid's sentence was interrupted when a sudden, overwhelming wavelength suddenly began present. Kid gasped out when the very walls around them seemed to tremble, or rather, break. The walls began to crumble, crack, and break, and Kid snapped his attention to Maka, fearing for her safety. His eyes widened at Maka's expression. She was staring up at the ceiling, he green eyes shaking, and glimmering, as her face became serious, yet worried.

"B-brother…" She breathed.

Kid stiffened.

All of a sudden, on the ceiling, the very place Maka was staring crumbled into until streams of sunlight began to peak in. Finally, several pure white bandages that moved as though they we alive slipped through one of the small holes in the ceiling, spread out, and then rammed into the ceiling once again, causing a huge amount of rumble to come crashing down, right next to where Maka and Kid were standing.

Death the Kid stared through the hole in the ceiling with narrowed eyes and saw a bandage clad figure standing there, in all its glory. A thick scarf covered his mouth and nose while red and white eyes were visible and staring at Kid as though he was a bug.

Kid hissed. "The kishin…"

Asura then glanced over at Kid and narrowed his eyes when he realized that Kid was leaning against Maka, his shoulder draped over her shoulder. He quickly entered the school through the hole he had punched in the roof, and moved next to Kid so fast, he was a blur. A bandage flicked Kid in the stomach, and flicked him away like he was a bug. Kid's breath was knocked out of him. Although the bandage looked flimsy and weak, it felt like someone just swung a bat at his gut. Kid was ripped away from Maka and thrown back about 10 feet away where he withered on the floor.

"Kid!" Maka yelled out in alarm before she noticed Asura approaching her.

"Maka…It feels like it's been so long…" He muttered, and grabbed the scarf covering the lower part of his face and pushed it down to reveal a cruel, smug smile that Maka was used too.

Maka stayed quiet and didn't return the smile but instead looked toward the floor.

Asura stretched out a hand and grabbed a sandy colored pink-tail. "I'm glad that you were taken care of, otherwise, they'd have to die sooner…" he muttered, taking in his 'sister's' new appearance. Maka still refused to respond."…Let's go." Asura said grabbing her hand.

"Ah..!" Maka ripped her hand from his grip and backed away from the Kishin.

Asura was slightly taken aback, and looked toward her over his shoulder and narrowed his questioning eyes, as if to threaten her. Never, not once had Maka ever acted AFRAID of him before. It was the main reason why he liked her so much.

Maka grabbed the end of her skirt nervously with on hand and rubbed the back of her neck with the other, still keeping her face toward the floor.

"Brother…I-I…" Maka started.

"What Maka? Let's leave already!" Asura interrupted, not liking where this was headed.

"…" Maka paused, shifting slightly, before looking him in the eyes with courage. "No…"

Asura's pupils shrunk and his eyebrows knit together with rage. Maka tried to smile at him.

" I-I like it here…I've made friends…and a home…A-and…I'd like to stay." She said, her voice getting softer as she spoke.

Asura replied almost instantly. "No." He said surely with no intention of changing his mind. He knew he should have never left her alone! Now she's met someone else, and didn't want to be with him anymore, he _knew_ this would happen! " They have fooled you…They don't really like you…their not really friends." He explained. " They asked you about my location when you got here, didn't they?"

"Y-yes but-" Maka was once again interrupted by him.

" They were only talking to you to get to me. They **lied**. Now come on." Asura persuaded.

"M-Maka…" Kid winced at the pain in his lungs, and desperately wanted to shout that Asura was wrong. He must have broken a rib or two.

"No…I don't believe you…I trust them." Maka said with just as stubborn look on her face as Asura had.

Asura had had it. " You're not staying!" He yelled.

It wasn't long before other students and teachers footstep were heard pounding through the halls, after sensing Asura. They didn't have long.

"If you really, cared, you'd-" Maka was once again interrupted when one of Asura's bandages shot out and wrapped around Maka's slim waist, pulling her toward him as he jumped toward the same hole in the ceiling he entered in.

Maka screamed out and fought against the grip but it was no use.

"MAKA!" Kid yelled, and ignored the pain as he lifted himself from the ground and ran toward her.

"Kid!" She yelled back, reaching out toward him.

Kid jumped up and reached to grab her hand, and to pull he into his embrace, and promise that he wouldn't let Asura take her.

But he missed. He fingertips didn't even graze hers and he fell back to the earth and Maka disappeared with her brother.

Kid cursed under his breath and he groaned in pain once again.

Students and teachers from all around began to pile into the hallway, weapons ready to fight, and surround Kid. Liz pushed her way through the crowd, holding Patti in gun form, and knelt next to Kid.

"Kid, what happened?" She asked, concerned.

Kid narrowed his eyes, and frown deeply. " Asura…took Maka…"

**GAAAH! Finally, I can post this! The story is sadly coming to an end, but don't forget to review! Man I love reviews! XD**


	9. PSYCHE

**Last chapter…PYCHE! This is the almost last chapter! Got you, huh?**

"Kid…? Come on, how long are you going to pout?" Liz asked as she stared at her meister. Kid had been sulking since Maka was taken. He sat with his back against the wall, slouching, with a dead look on his face. His eyes were blank and fazed, and stared at the floor. His mouth was left open, gaping.

"…" Kid didn't even twitch when Liz spoke to him.

"…Kid, let's go get Maka back…C'mon, it's not so bad. We'll have her back before you know it…" Liz tried to cheer Kid up. It didn't work. Kid slowly shook his head, and then slowly spoke.

"No…the kishin is too strong to fight…He could have killed me in an instant…" Kid's voice came out raspy from nonuse.

"Kid…" Liz said sadly. He's never looked so down. Not even when he woke up in the morning with unsymmetrical hair. He was so sad, all because of Maka. Suddenly, Patti walked over to the two, with an innocent look on her face. She crouched down so she was at the same height as Kid while he sat.

"**Get yer lazy ass up.**" A suddenly threatening voice came from Patti as she spoke with a scary look on her face. This made Kid flinch. He looked up at Patti and waterfall tears gushed down his face.

"You're so cruel Stupid Patti! Stupiiiiid!" Kid sobbed.

"There' the Kid I know!" Liz joked. "Now I know it seems there's no hope right now, but…We don't have to fight the kishin alone…"

Kid in turn gave Liz a confused look on his face.

Soul suddenly walked into view. "How long are you gonna sit there. It's so uncool." He said, and then smirked his famous smirk, and slurped a bit as he drooled. The Blackstar and Tsubaki came right behind him. "I, the mighty Blackstar, am going to defeat the kishin and bring Maka back!" He boasted loudly. Tsubaki smiled meekly at Kid. "Let's go get Maka-chan back…"

Kid looked slightly surprised, but then closed his eyes and smiled. He nodded his head.

"Right!"

BBB

Asura flew through the air at an alarming speed, with Maka under his arm, kicking and screaming all the way. Asura said nothing, but just narrowed his eyes in hatred. Hatred for DWMA, Maka's new friends, and especially Shinigami-sama's damn son. It was his fault! All his fault that his precious little sister wanted to leave. Oh no… He wasn't going to be left alone again. Not again! Maka wasn't going to leave his side…

Asura mentally cursed himself. He just remembered that there's no way for him to erase Maka's mind again. He already killed the witch who erased her mind in the first place…No matter…Memories or not, Maka's staying with him!

Meanwhile, with Maka, thought were racing through her head. Was Kid okay? What was going to happen to her? Man, Asura looked angry. She needed to get back to DWMA fast!

Asura finally slowed to a stop. Maka turned her head to see they were somewhere on a mountain. Asura was dragging Maka toward an old looking cabin. Maka continued her kicking and screaming, demanding release. Asura walked inside the old cabin, dust rising with each step he took. He threw Maka onto the old, moldy couch. The cabin was obviously abandon.

"Oof!" Maka grunted as she landed, and then glared at Asura. "Brother, what was that all about? I told you I wanted to stay! Those were my friends! You hurt Ki-"

"Shut up!" Asura yelled, anger burning in his eyes. Maka instantly quieted and looked at Asura, surprised.

"…" Maka was speechless. Asura never yelled at her…Ever…Yes, he was defiantly pissed.

"What about me? Huh? After I gave you everything, and treated you like family, you want to just get up, a-and, and leave!" Asura shouted again.

"Asura…I-" Maka started but was cut off again.

"Where you even worried for me! I was alone, and I could have been anywhere, and yo-"

Maka cut Asura off this time.

"'Me'? Worried about you!" Maka said, her rage steadily growing. "You leave me alone in the middle of the frickin desert, run of to save your own ass, I get kidnapped, and you want me to worry about you?" Maka's voice grew louder as she yelled.

Asura looked taken aback for a moment, and stuttered. "W-well, I came back for you didn't I!"

Maka was still angry, yet sad. Too much was going on. Kid was hurt, and she didn't even know if he was still alive. Asura, someone she thought she could trust, kidnapped her from her new home, and away from her friends, and now Asura was yelling at her.

Tears bubbled up in her glaring eyes, and she tried to keep an angry face as the tears streamed down her cheeks. She choked on her words, and rubbed the tears away. Asura's face softened, and he walked over to Maka, and sat next to her. He set his hands on her shoulders gently, in a comforting way.

"Listen Maka…You know I care for you…I'm just upset that you went off like that and made friends like I said not to…You know you're the only family I have…" Asura said in a soft voice.

Maka mumbled with her hands covering her face. "…You're not…" She said almost to quietly for Asura to hear. Almost.

"…What…?" Asura said in a surprised, dry tone.

Maka removed her hands from her face, and whipped the remaining tears. "While I was there…In DWMA…I met him…I met my father…" Maka choked out, and glared at Asura again, hoping for an explanation.

Asura froze in shock. She knows? She's going to want to leave him! And he would be alone…again…

Asura quickly got up, and ran to the door. This startled Maka, and she ran after him, grabbing his arm before he could leave.

"Wait, where are you going? You have a lot to explain!" Maka said.

Asura was looking away from her, with his hair hiding his face. He slowly turned his head to face her, and she gasped. Complete insanity.

"I'm going to kill them all so you have nothing left to run back to." Asura said with a crazed look in his eyes.

Maka's eyes widened. She gripped his arm tighter, letting her nails dig into his skin. "No, you can't, I won't let you!"

Suddenly, bandages shot out of Arura's sleeve, and toward Maka. They wrapped around her, and Maka lost her balance, and fell on her butt. Asura calmly walked over to Maka, picked her up, and placed her on the couch again. He then walked back to the door.

"Wait!" Maka said, close to crying again.

Asura turned to face her again, this time with a sane, caring look on his face, but Maka caught the insanity and rage hidden behind his eyes.

"Be a good little sister, and stay here. I'll be back soon, and your friends will be gone…" And with that, he slammed the door behind him, leaving Maka alone, and crying.

"…Kid…" Maka sobbed.

BBB

Kid was on his skate board, flying quickly, with Liz and Patti in their gun form. "I sense Asura's soul…He's coming to us…" Kid spoke Asura's name with venom dripping from his voice. Soul was below him, on the ground, driving his motorcycle.

"Okay…"

BlackStar was running behind them at a speed most humans wouldn't be able to run at.

"Yahoo~! Let's get rid of this kishin once and for all, and save Maka!" He said, while Tsubaki was in her chain scythe mode.

Suddenly, Kid stopped. Confused, Soul stopped, and then Blackstar right after them. They all looked up to see Asura floating in front of them, about 20 feet away.

"…Kishin…" Kid growled out.

"Brat…" Asura said in return.

Let the fun begin…

BBB

**Yayyy~! Another chapter with one more to come. Help me out with choosing an ending.**

**Scenario 1): "Fine…If I can't have Maka, nobody can…!" Asura shouted in a crazed rage as he run at Maka with a killing intent in his eyes.**

**Scenario 2): Kid smiled as Maka clung to him while he rode his skateboard back to DWMA. He looked back at the Kishin who was in a broken heap on the ground. He looked over to Kid and stared him right in the eyes. "…I'll be back…"**

**And last but not least, **

**Scenario 3): "DEATH CANNON!" Kid shouted. Maka winced, and quickly cover her eyes. Blood splattered on the ground…A bandaged body hit the ground with a thump before exploding into millions of human souls.**

"…**Big brother…" Maka said softly.**

**Okaaay vote plz! Buh byeeee~!**


	10. Goodbye

Hello friends. Yes, surprisingly, I'm not dead. I'm sorry if I might have made you all excited when you saw this on the dash. It's not a chapter. I'm sad to say, that I won't be continuing any of my fanfictions. Yes, I know. I suck. I just lost interest. But that doesn't mean they have to end. I give permission to anyone who has the guts to try and make my old fanfictions better try and finish them. Of course, I know most of you are talented, and can make an even better story from scratch. Again, I'm sorry. I'm adandoning my account as well. I really did appreciate the support I had gotten over time.

Finally, from the quiter of an author,

Blair.


End file.
